


Мотылек

by medichka_shani



Category: Berserk
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fantasy, Post-Canon, Rating: PG13, pre-get
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medichka_shani/pseuds/medichka_shani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Что ты знаешь о вечности?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мотылек

Люка летит по небу.  
"Как тогда, – думает она, поджимая пальцы, чтобы не соскочили раздолбанные башмаки. – Это сон, вот что это такое. Вот почему в этот раз я знаю, что не падаю. Я лечу".  
Небо бесконечное, бархатно-черное, усеянное колючим блеском звезд. Ветер задувает под подол, кожа мгновенно покрывается мурашками.   
Невидимая в темноте лошадь, на которой везут Люку, фыркает и позвякивает сбруей. Люка представляет, как с оскаленной морды срываются клочья пены, уносимые ветром, как перекатываются под гладкой кожей сильные мышцы, но не ощущает тепла, которое должно идти от такого огромного животного. И от того, кто держит Люку в руках – тоже.   
Люка поворачивает голову и видит перед собой череп.  
Череп тоже поворачивается и смотрит на Люку.  
Его чело венчает костяная корона.  
– Сэр рыцарь, – улыбается Люка. – Если вы – Смерть, то у вас должна быть коса.  
В глазницах Черепа разгораются бледные огоньки.  
– А разве ты чувствуешь себя мертвой?  
– Нет, – подумав, говорит Люка. Она чувствует, что подмерзает, ее слегка беспокоит мочевой пузырь, а еще больше ее беспокоит, что все это уже было: холод, полет, разговор.  
"Это сон, – напоминает себе Люка. – Я просто заснула после тяжелого перехода через деревни, леса, болота, наводненные чудовищами. Я заснула в деревенской гостинице под боком у Джерома, не успев попенять ему, чтобы снял сапоги и убрал меч с подушки, а с другого бока ко мне прижались Люси и Пепе. Мы все так страшно устали".  
Люка косится вниз. Вокруг нее тьма и пустота, и только далеко-далеко внизу под копытами можно различить холмы, реки, крохотные спящие деревушки с редкими бликами огней.  
Люка вцепляется в попону.  
– Ты сама тогда разжала руки, – говорит Череп, словно подслушав ее мысли. Не обвиняя, а напоминая. – Если бы не я, ты давно была бы мертва.  
– Ага, спасибо, – пожимает плечами Люка. И тихонько гладит доспехи, в которые облачен чудовищный человек. – Иногда мне кажется, что я кое-чего задолжала смерти. Ты пришел забрать этот долг? Слушай, я ведь знаю иной способ расплатиться...  
– Женщина, – усмехается Череп, и голос его доносится глухо, как из бочки, а страшные огоньки в глазах разгораются ярче. Здоровенный, какой же он здоровенный, думает Люка, искоса разглядывая костяные латы на бочкообразной груди, шипастые перчатки, оскаленные в вечной улыбке железные зубы. – Это просто смешно. Прошло уже триста лет с тех пор, как меня пытались развлечь таким земным способом.   
– Да ну? – недоверчиво спрашивает Люка. – Это же целая вечность.   
– Вечность? – Череп открывает рот и начинает беззвучно хохотать. – Вечность! Что ты знаешь о вечности, ночной мотылек... Даже я не знаю, что она такое на самом деле.  
– Сколько же ты живешь?   
– Тысячу лет – не больше, но и не меньше, – торжественно говорит Череп, и Люка, прижавшаяся ухом к его броне, слышит, как внутри Рыцаря что-то глухо гудит – словно там, внутри, сталкиваются миры.   
Люка ерзает и думает о том, что прошло уже пять или шесть лет – целая вечность для солдатской подстилки – с тех пор, как ей снились такие будоражащие сны. "Этот чертов сон, – думает она, – этот чертов сэр Рыцарь-Череп. Если бы еще только не было так холодно..."  
Под копытами гигантского коня проплывают шпили и колокольни.  
– Триста лет – это тоже ужасно долго, – кашлянув в кулак, говорит Люка. – Мужчине не годится так долго быть одному. Если бы вы, сэр Рыцарь, придержали коня, мы бы с вами могли чудесно устроиться на одном из этих холмов... В роще... Да хотя бы в этом седле!  
Лошадь вскидывается на дыбы и ржет так пронзительно, как будто ей вспарывают живот. Люке слышится в этом предостережение.   
На плечо ей опускается тяжелая рука.   
– Не трудись быть любезной, спасая себя, мотылек – мы с тобой уже точно решили, что я не смерть, – невозмутимо отвечает Череп.   
Люка давит нервный смешок.   
– Ладно, – говорит она, тряхнув волосами, чтобы скрыть разочарование. – Не подумай обо мне дурнее, чем я есть. Просто я хотела отблагодарить тебя и доставить нам обоим радость...   
Череп снова оборачивается, широко скалится:  
– Наивное дитя. Разве тебе не ясно, что, существуя так долго на границе между мирами живых и мертвых, я давно утратил силы любить? Я забыл вкус воды и хлеба, запах волос любимой женщины, и эти шипы на моих руках созданы для того, чтобы сжимать меч, а не нежную плоть...   
– Наивный мертвец, – устало говорит Люка. – Ты даже не представляешь, сколько огня я могу разжечь в мужчине, так, чтобы твоя кровь согрелась и снова сделала тебя молодым.   
Череп насмешливо ухмыляется, и тогда Люка перекидывает ногу через седло, разворачивается к рыцарю лицом и смело кладет ему на грудь свои узкие ладони.   
Он возвышается над ней горой, облаченной в доспехи, и, чтобы заглянуть ему в глазницы, Люке приходится запрокинуть голову. Она знает, что под этой броней нет ни кожи, ни мышц, ни сосудов, но упрямо продолжает гладить костяной панцирь, хотя пальцы уже плохо движутся – Люка страшно замерзла. И наградой ей служат два слабых удара внутри грудной клетки – где-то там, под броней, среди тьмы и сталкивающихся вселенных, среди поглощенных бехелитов и памяти о давно забытых временах, в груди Рыцаря-Черепа глухо и медленно начинает биться сердце.  
– Что-то я очень устала, – говорит Люка, еле двигая губами. Ей тяжело смотреть ему в глаза – она будто проваливается в какой-то чудовищный водоворот. Покачнувшись, Люка заваливается вбок, в последний раз проведя ладонью по панцирю, чувствуя, как кружится голова и как улетает в бездну, сорвавшись с ноги, ее башмачок.  
Рыцарь-Череп едва успевает подхватить ее саму.  
Очень холодно. Люка молча натягивает подол на колени, и тогда Рыцарь накрывает ее своим плащом. 

Люка просыпается резко, со всхлипом, сжимая руками подушку, воняющую сырым пером, быстро оглядывается: все здесь, всё спокойно, сэр Джером храпит, развалясь на постели поверх покрывала, наполняя комнату стойким запахом немытых рыцарских ног – боже, лучше бы он не снимал сапоги. Рядом, свернувшись калачиком, сопят "девочки" – Джером уже дважды невесело шутил, что его скоро станут принимать за торговца женскими ласками, хотя, по нынешним жутким временам, спрос в них невелик, выжить бы, если столкнешься с чудовищами… Не найдя на полу второго башмака, Люка впотьмах идет к окну – невозможно, надо же чем-то дышать, и, распахнув ставни, глубоко втягивает в себя холодный утренний воздух.  
Наблюдающий за ней с крыши ратуши Рыцарь-Череп усмехается, разворачивает коня, и тот срывается с места, легко и невесомо касаясь копытами черепичных крыш.  
Рыцарь не видит, как Люка машет ему вслед.


End file.
